Jack Rosenthal
Jack Morris Rosenthal CBE (8th September 1931 - 29th May 2004) was one of the most prolific and significant of Coronation Street writers in its formative years. He contributed 130 scripts to the series, four of them co-written with Adele Rose and Harry Driver. Born in Cheetham Hill, Manchester he was educated at Sheffield University and served his national service with the navy. A short career in advertising followed before he became a television writer, working extensively for Granada at the start of his career. As well as writing episodes of Coronation Street he helped launch the spin-off sitcom Pardon the Expression, contributing six scripts, as well as creating popular sitcoms such as The Dustbinmen and The Lovers. Among the cast of The Dustbinmen was Graham Haberfield in his first television star role, as well as guest spots for Paula Wilcox, Julie Goodyear, Bryan Mosley and Barbara Knox. The Lovers featured Wilcox, Richard Beckinsale and Joan Scott. He was producer of Coronation Street briefly from Episode 675 (5th June 1967) to Episode 724 (22nd November 1967) but did not enjoy the experience. Other television work includes the drama London's Burning, developed from his initial script into a long-running drama series. His film credits include Yentl, and semi-autobiographical works such as Bar Mitzvah Boy (for which he won one of his three BAFTAs). He also wrote stage plays, musicals, and monologues for television. His wife of nearly thirty years, Maureen Lipman was often cast in his scripts. A major television writer, his autobiography (By Jack Rosenthal) was published posthumously and Network DVD released Jack Rosenthal at ITV, a five-disc compilation of some of his best and most significant work, including an episode of Coronation Street and two episodes of Pardon the Expression. External Link Guardian obituary Episodes written by Jack Rosenthal 1961 (17 episodes) *Episode 30 (27th March 1961) *Episode 38 (24th April 1961) *Episode 45 (17th May 1961) *Episode 54 (19th June 1961) *Episode 60 (10th July 1961) *Episode 70 (14th August 1961) *Episode 75 (30th August 1961) *Episode 83 (27th September 1961) *Episode 84 (2nd October 1961) *Episode 88 (16th October 1961) *Episode 93 (1st November 1961) *Episode 96 (13th November 1961) *Episode 98 (20th November 1961) *Episode 101 (29th November 1961) *Episode 104 (11th December 1961) (Co-written with Adele Rose) *Episode 105 (13th December 1961) *Episode 109 (27th December 1961) 1962 (16 episodes) *Episode 112 (8th January 1962) *Episode 117 (24th January 1962) *Episode 119 (31st January 1962) *Episode 123 (14th February 1962) *Episode 127 (28th February 1962) *Episode 129 (7th March 1962) *Episode 133 (21st March 1962) *Episode 137 (4th April 1962) *Episode 157 (13th June 1962) *Episode 164 (9th July 1962) *Episode 172 (6th August 1962) *Episode 175 (15th August 1962) *Episode 179 (29th August 1962) *Episode 186 (24th September 1962) (Co-written with Adele Rose) *Episode 206 (3rd December 1962) *Episode 208 (10th December 1962) 1963 (21 episodes) *Episode 215 (2nd January 1963) *Episode 216 (7th January 1963) *Episode 222 (28th January 1963) *Episode 230 (25th February 1963) *Episode 232 (4th March 1963) *Episode 238 (25th March 1963) *Episode 240 (1st April 1963) *Episode 244 (15th April 1963) *Episode 249 (1st May 1963) *Episode 252 (13th May 1963) *Episode 256 (27th May 1963) *Episode 262 (17th June 1963) *Episode 270 (15th July 1963) *Episode 271 (17th July 1963) *Episode 275 (31st July 1963) *Episode 282 (26th August 1963) *Episode 285 (4th September 1963) *Episode 290 (23rd September 1963) *Episode 298 (21st October 1963) *Episode 305 (13th November 1963) *Episode 316 (23rd December 1963) 1964 (20 episodes) *Episode 319 (1st January 1964) *Episode 328 (3rd February 1964) *Episode 329 (5th February 1964) *Episode 339 (11th March 1964) *Episode 343 (25th March 1964) *Episode 353 (29th April 1964) *Episode 360 (25th May 1964) *Episode 366 (15th June 1964) *Episode 375 (15th July 1964) *Episode 376 (20th July 1964) (Co-written with Harry Driver) *Episode 377 (22nd July 1964) (Co-written with Harry Driver) *Episode 389 (2nd September 1964) *Episode 396 (28th September 1964) *Episode 400 (12th October 1964) *Episode 403 (21st October 1964) *Episode 407 (4th November 1964) *Episode 411 (18th November 1964) *Episode 412 (23rd November 1964) *Episode 418 (14th December 1964) *Episode 420 (21st December 1964) 1965 (19 episodes) *Episode 426 (11th January 1965) *Episode 427 (13th January 1965) *Episode 432 (1st February 1965) *Episode 438 (22nd February 1965) *Episode 443 (10th March 1965) *Episode 448 (29th March 1965) *Episode 457 (28th April 1965) *Episode 466 (31st May 1965) *Episode 473 (23rd June 1965) *Episode 482 (26th July 1965) *Episode 483 (28th July 1965) *Episode 488 (16th August 1965) *Episode 494 (6th September 1965) *Episode 496 (13th September 1965) *Episode 503 (6th October 1965) *Episode 509 (27th October 1965) *Episode 513 (10th November 1965) *Episode 518 (29th November 1965) *Episode 525 (22nd December 1965) 1966 (19 episodes) *Episode 530 (10th January 1966) *Episode 536 (31st January 1966) *Episode 540 (14th February 1966) *Episode 545 (2nd March 1966) *Episode 551 (23rd March 1966) *Episode 561 (27th April 1966) *Episode 565 (11th May 1966) *Episode 573 (8th June 1966) *Episode 580 (4th July 1966) *Episode 585 (20th July 1966) *Episode 589 (3rd August 1966) *Episode 595 (24th August 1966) *Episode 602 (19th September 1966) *Episode 605 (28th September 1966) *Episode 608 (10th October 1966) *Episode 611 (19th October 1966) *Episode 613 (26th October 1966) *Episode 629 (21st December 1966) *Episode 630 (26th December 1966) 1967 (10 episodes) *Episode 634 (11th January 1967) *Episode 640 (1st February 1967) *Episode 644 (15th February 1967) *Episode 653 (20th March 1967) *Episode 658 (5th April 1967) *Episode 663 (24th April 1967) *Episode 666 (3rd May 1967) *Episode 674 (31st May 1967) *Episode 678 (14th June 1967) *Episode 700 (30th August 1967) 1968 (7 episodes) *Episode 746 (7th February 1968) *Episode 768 (24th April 1968) *Episode 777 (27th May 1968) *Episode 778 (29th May 1968) *Episode 788 (3rd July 1968) *Episode 796 (5th August 1968) *Episode 801 (26th August 1968) 1969 (1 episode) *Episode 870 (23rd April 1969) Pardon the Expression *The First Day (Co-written with Harry Driver) *The Headmistress *The Trouble With Ada (Co-written with Harry Driver) *The Mannequin Parade (Co-written with Geoffrey Lancashire) *The Wedding *The Birthday Present (Co-written with Harry Driver) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street producers Category:Pardon the Expression writers